The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Taxodium, botanically known as Taxodium distichum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sofinexe2x80x99. This new Taxodium variety was discovered by James Bryan Berry in November, 1991 as an openly pollinated seedling in a group of unnamed, unpatented Taxodium distichum plants at Plant Development Services Inc. in Loxley, Ala. The value of this new cultivar lies in its uniform growth habit, foliage size, and foliage color. The new variety has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its parent species, in particular its tolerance of insects and disease, which makes it adaptable to culture in the Sunbelt states.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Berry""s direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Loxley, Ala.
1. A uniformly dense, upright and pyramidal growth habit 50 to 70xe2x80x2 high and 20 to 30xe2x80x2 wide.
2. Uniformly shaped foliage.
3. Attractive bright yellow-green immature foliage in the spring darkens to a soft green and finally a golden-brown fall color.
4. Fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
5. Easily propagated with semi-hardwood cuttings in late spring through the summer.
6. Tolerates full sun to light shade.
7. Good specimen plant.
8. Very adaptable to wet, dry and well-drained soil conditions.
9. Effectively used in groupings around lakes and rivers.
10. Attractive reddish-brown bark.
11. Exceptionally wind firm.
12. Hardy to Zone 5.